


Don't Leave Me Behind Again

by Just_Ciel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, don't worry no one we care about dies, for the sex parts in earlier chapters, furr penis, time skip, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: For years since they made amends in secret, Catra, the second in command and Adora, the legendary warrior have been meeting up and making decisions behind the scenes that will bring an end to the war between the Horde and Rebellion to a hopeful end. And maybe they've been having some fun of their own too. But something results from their latest excursion that could put all their plans at risk and tests the very bonds of their relationship.





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting after some grammar fixes plus now an additional chapter! Characters in question are at least 25 years old with the time skip.

Adora crept along the fallen logs of Whispering Woods in near total darkness, the only light from the moons overhead and luminescent fungi showing the way forward. She glanced at her surroundings, tugging her jacket tighter in the chilly air. Her senses on high alert for any sign of a foreign presence but all that greeted her was the whispering of leaves. 

Adora sighed, exhaling a stream of fog from her mouth and shivered, rubbing her upper arms. “This is too cold for-”

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud rustling of the foliage nearby and Adora was tackled from behind. She fell to the ground chest first, the grass being thick enough to cushion the impact. Unable to get up now this force that had pushed her down was sitting atop her, Adora looked back over her shoulder to see a familiar face.

“Hey Adora...” Catra purred.

“Catra!”

They locked eyes for few minutes, neither one saying a word. Then Adora reached up and took Catra’s face into her hands, gently pulling her down so she could kiss her. The cat girl hummed as they embraced each other, hands running through their hair and down their bodies. Her tail whipped around languidly, becoming intertwined with their legs.

Adora was the first to break off their kiss, panting. “Catra, Catra, I want you inside me.”

“Oh?” Catra tilted her head. “But isn’t it little cold for that? I might have trouble getting it up...”

Adora didn’t reply, pulling her into another deep kiss and grabbing her butt for emphasis. Catra got the message, breaking away. “Okay, okay, I got you, but it’ll have to be quick.”

There was a zipping sound and Adora glanced down to see Catra fumbling with the fly of her pants, the pink tip of her penis peeking out. Impulsively, Adora reached out but the dick retreated within the furry sheath at her touch and Catra let out a hiss. “You hands are fucking freezing!”

“Sorry!” Adora gasped, withdrawing her hand. “I just...”

“Shhh,” Catra shushed her, another kiss on the lips then on the neck. “Let me do all the work.”

She scooted up between Adora’s legs on her knees, lifting her partner slightly. Adora sighed as she felt Catra’s dick press against her clit, the only barrier being fabric.

“I see, just a jacket and tights and not much else,” Catra observed. “Damp too. This’ll make it easy.”

Adora gasped sharply as Catra ripped her tights, exposing her crotch to the cold air. Adora shivered under the new sensation, somehow the chill aroused her even further. Her partner purred, thumbing her clit as she shifted around to line up her cock. 

Finally she entered Adora, eliciting a pleased yelp from her. Catra began to thrust, wrapping an arm around Adora’s back for stabilization while she nipped and kissed at her collarbone, leaving her mark. Adora crossed her legs around Catra’s waist, urging her in deeper to which she obliged. The thrusts became drawn out, in rhythmic long pauses in between where she would nearly pull out, barely keeping her tip still inside then pushing back in with great force. At same time Catra would stroke Adora’s clit along her other movements; either ponderously in slow circles so agonizing Adora wanted to yell out to stop her teasing or with such speed Adora thought she’d see stars but never quite hit that edge. 

But Adora quickly understood why Catra was taking the pace she did, she wanted both of them to orgasm at same time. And from the hitch in her voice, she could see Catra was getting frustrated. The cold didn’t help matters it seemed as she’d warned.

“Here, let me help you,” Adora whispered to Catra, pulling her closer into a full embrace. Catra was now bucking her hips with barest of movements, her face buried in her partner’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, my hand’s getting sore,” Catra cursed under her breath. “I can’t keep this up any longer, I got to...”

“We’ll finish this,” Adora assured her in a soft voice, stroking her partner’s thick mane. She rubbed Catra behind her ears as well which caused her to purr, a loud rumbling shaking her entire body. 

“Oh, keep doing that,” Catra sighed, still purring. “I think that’s helping warm me up!”

Indeed it was, Adora could even feel the new burst of low heat radiating from Catra as she now rubbed her hands along her sides, ruffling her thin fur. The cat girl resumed her pace, trusting the friction of their movements to pleasure her mate’s button while she rested both of her hands under her. 

Indeed the vibrations were so good, Adora was concerned she’d come first before Catra and that would annoy her to no end, so hastily she reached further down, her hands moving under the waistband of Catra’s pants. With one hand, she caressed the base of Catra’s soft tail and the other, she fingered her anus. But it was when Adora withdrew her fingers and prodded them along her taint and squeezed her tail that Catra was pushed over the edge at last. 

Catra grunted, nearly pulling out but Adora held her firm. “Let it all come inside me.”

Catra yowled as she ejaculated inside Adora, gripping her more tightly. Seconds after, Adora climaxed in turn, groaning as she dug her fingers into Catra’s lower back, leaving dents. 

Coming down from their high, Catra laid motionlessly on top, still inside while Adora continued to rub out her clit, shuddering as she milked out her last few mini-orgasms. Finally Catra rose, tucking her dick back in as she stood. She reached out to help Adora up. 

Still wobbly from the sex, Adora used her as support while she adjusted her large jacket to cover up the shredded mess her partner had made of her tights. Then they locked eyes and took each other in a deep kiss. Finally Adora drew away, still gazing at Catra. “You know, we don’t have to keep meeting in secret like this.”

But Catra just sighed heavily. “We have to, it isn’t time for us to become public. Our parts...we still have to play them a bit longer on each side, you know this. Otherwise our work comes to waste and this damn war continues.”

Adora nodded in understanding. 

“Sorry...” Catra looked up at her apologetically. “Hordak’s still stubborn as an ass, but I think I’m starting to wear him down with our talks!”

“Yeah,” Adora smiled back. “So...same time, next week?”

“Sure thing,” Catra pecked her with a quick kiss on the lips. “But let’s just fuck somewhere warmer this time, yeah?”

Adora just laughed and they walked to the edge of Whispering Woods hand in hand where she let go and watched Catra bound away among the boughs towards Fright Zone while she in turn headed for Bright Moon.

Just the same old usual, those secret intimate meetings and discussions about the future of Horde and Rebellion. But nothing seemed to change, and ever continued Catra and Adora’s charade of being enemies. 

And it seemed it would be the same for a while longer.

Until now.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit of emetophobia in this, morning sickness' not fun!

“Adora? You there?” Glimmer called out as she walked through the hallway. 

She paused at a closed door where she could hear sounds of retching. “Adora? Is that you?”

“Glimmer?” came the reply between gasps. “I didn’t know you were looking for me.”

“Yeah, we have a meeting to get to about tactics and stuff,” Glimmer leaned against the door frame. “But...are you okay? You don’t sound very good over there.”

“Sorry...I’m little indisposed at the moment...” Adora wiped her mouth. “I’ll be right outside.”

There was a sound of flushing and minutes later Adora exited the bathroom, adjusting loose strands of her hair back into her pony tail. “Let’s go.”

Not long after, they noticed Bow running up to join them. “Oh! You found her!”

“Yea, she was puking in that room over there,” Glimmer thumbed back. 

“What? Again?” Bow looked up at Adora with great concern. “Adora! This is like the third time this week, don’t you think we should get you checked out?”

“N-no, I’m fine,” Adora waved him off. “Just a touch of nausea is all, I’ll feel better as soon as we get some breakfast.”

“If you say so...”

The conference was the usual fare, discussion of missions, princesses to meet and incursions from the Horde on their borders. After a half-hour of arguments and counter-arguments, Angella raised a hand, calling for a pause to the discussions. With another flick of her wrist, refreshments were brought into the room by servants. 

A pitcher of fresh orange juice and platter of delicious buttery and fluffy waffles with maple syrup on the side, the warm earthy scent driving Bow to drool slightly and reach out only to be smacked down by Glimmer. While Glimmer lightly scolded her friend about waiting their turns, Adora took in the decadent smell of the food before them. Yet instead of raising her appetite, it served to cause the bile to rise in her throat. Feeling horribly sick, she cupped a hand to her mouth, and dashed from the table towards the nearby balcony where she promptly hurled over the railing.

Glimmer and Bow exchanged worried glances while Angella frowned slightly. She glanced around the room with a serious expression that meant the proceedings were over. The room soon emptied and Glimmer and Bow were about to leave but the queen held up a hand motioning them to stay. 

The sounds of vomiting from Adora’s end could still be heard from across the room so Angella closed the balcony doors to quieten the discomforting noise then turned to face her daughter.

“Glimmer.”

“Mother.”

“Do you know what is wrong with Adora?” Angella asked in a tone that bespoke mandatory answers in response.

“Well...” Glimmer grimaced under her mother’s hard stare. “Okay, so Adora’s been little under the weather lately, but she’s fine!”

“She is not fine!” Bow shoved in. “Adora’s been sick every morning since this week started!”

“Bow!” Glimmer hissed, elbowing him. “Look, our friend’s still able to do her job, she did turn into She-ra and kicked some Horde butt yesterday, saving a town!”

“Yeah, she did,” Bow crossed his arms. “But when Adora returned to just being Adora after that, she nearly collapsed of exhaustion, I’ve never seen her faint like that! And...”

“And?” Angella raised an eyebrow.

“Bow...”

“You’ve seen it too, Glimmer,” Bow continued. “She’s been really moody lately too, she threw a vase at you once when all you asked was if she wanted to play board games with us! The next day, she was crying her eyes out because she accidentally stepped on your foot.”

“Is this true, Glimmer?”

“I...” Glimmer slumped in defeat. “...Yes, Mother, Adora hasn’t been well, but she keeps insisting it’s something that’ll just pass but I don’t think so...but, we don’t know how to talk to her about it. She just keeps shutting it down whenever we try to bring it up.”

“Hmm,” Angella steepled her hands. “I see, I will go talk to her.”

“Mother?” 

“It is all right,” the queen smiled softly back at her daughter. “I believe Adora is fine, but you should leave us now so we may talk in private.”

Looking uncertain and confused, Glimmer and Bow left the room and Angella strode outside onto the balcony. Adora was steadying herself on the banister, inhaling the fresh air. She flinched when Angella placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to face her. “Ah...Queen Angella, I’m really sorry about-”

But Angella raised a hand to quiet her then lowered it, speaking. “Do not worry about that, but I would like to ask you something...have you been intimate with someone recently?”

Adora’s face blushed a deep tomato red, immediately avoiding eye contact. “Uh...uhm...I...er...hmm...”

“While you are struggling for an answer, do not try and lie to me,” Angella narrowed her eyes. “Do you think I would not notice the fact you’ve been leaving the castle late at night once a week? It may not be my business to ask who you are seeing, but I can draw my conclusions...”

“Okay, okay,” Adora sighed deeply, leaning back on the railing. “Yes, I’ve been seeing someone but it’s a private matter, I can’t talk about it right now, I’m sorry your Highness.”

“Mm, a response I will accept for now,” Angella clasped her hands. “Tell me then, have you used protection?”

“W-what...what do you mean by that?” Adora reddened. “I mean...we’re both girls b-but she has a penis...I-I-I mean...er...no? I guess?”

“Oh dear me,” Angella pinched the bridge of her nose. “We will have to remedy your sex education at some point, but I think I understand fully now.”

“...You do?” Adora was unsure. “Does that mean you know what’s ailing me?”

“Oh Adora,” Angella placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “A queen and mother knows those things well.”

She thought it a trick of her eyes but Angella’s smile seemed...sad.


	3. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light sex, lot of crying, Catra learns the news from Adora!

Adora sat at the edge of her bed, face in her hands. Aside from the faint moonlight filtered through the drawn curtains, her room was completely dark which served her current melancholy. 

When Angella had suggested Adora do a series of tests, she had been rather perplexed at first when one of said tests involved peeing on a stick. But the color of the stick was to show what ailed her. And much to Adora’s shock, even as she did try multiple takes on the stick only for the same results every time. The resident doctor further confirmed it.

Adora wasn’t ill at all.

She was pregnant!

When she had received the news in private with only the doctor and Angella present, she was in such disbelief, she refused to accept it as real at first. After trying to pinch herself to wake up, she realized this wasn’t a dream, this was reality. In that understanding, a wave of anguish hit Adora and she cried out and fled the room. 

Angella later found her in the courtyard garden, curled up between the flowering bushes. The queen knelt beside her, placing a calm hand on Adora’s back.

“I understand this is a very confusing time,” she said softly. “You must have many questions, and I will endeavor to help answer them best as I can for you.”

Adora looked up from her knees with a sniffle, rubbing her eyes. “Queen...I...’

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. “...What are my options?”

Angella sighed. “There is many different ways we can do this, but we will discuss it another time when you are sure of yourself.”

Adora nodded in acceptance. “Yeah, okay, I...I just need to think...I have to be alone. Can you not tell my friends yet? I want to break the news myself when I have the answers.”

“Of course,” Angella held out a hand to help Adora up. “Come, I’ll take you to your bedroom.”

And thus here was Adora now, brooding over her unexpected pregnancy. What was she going to do now? She didn’t know the first thing about having a baby! And there was her role as She-Ra, the Rebellion...how could she be expected to take another big responsibility on her shoulders? 

And Catra...Oh Catra…

She was still lost in thought when suddenly she heard a creak from behind. Adora jumped to her feet in a battle ready stance but couldn’t see anything in the darkness. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from the back and a voice purred into her ear. “Hey Adora~”

“Catra!” Adora gasped, leaving the embrace to face the cat girl. “W-What are you doing here? This is enemy territory!”

“I’m well aware of that,” Catra sighed, tracing a clawed finger along Adora’s chin. “But you weren’t at our usual meeting, so I had to go and find you!”

“Oh, crap,” Adora grimaced. “I forgot, I’m really sorry Catra, ah...a lot’s been on my mind today...”  
Catra just hummed, striding up close to her partner and nuzzling her neck. Adora sighed pleasantly but she grabbed Catra’s upper arms, pushing her gently apart so she could look into her eyes. “W-wait, we need to talk first...”

“We can catch up after we fuck,” Catra snorted. “Right now, I want you, hard.”

Adora found herself putting up no resistance as she was pushed back onto the bed, Catra on top. Adora shivered pleasantly as her partner lifted her shirt up, exposing her breasts. Catra kissed between them, trailing her kisses down Adora’s belly and paused just at the hem of her underwear. Catra parted her legs, purring with approval at the sight of a wet patch on the panties. “Damn, I love it, don’t even have to do lot of work to get your warmed up.”

Adora whined as Catra sucked on her clitoris through the cloth, jerking her hips in response. “Ah, Catra...Catra, Catra!”

She called out her name even still as she came, nearing popping Catra’s head off when she squeezed her thighs together in her ecstasy. When Adora’s orgasm begin to subside, Catra withdrew, wiping her mouth. “Oh fuck, I don’t even care if we get caught, I wanna fuck you till morning come, I want you so bad.”

As Adora watched Catra pull down her own pants, revealing her unsheathed penis, it came back to her as a reminder of her predicament. “W-wait...”

“Unless you have to pee right now or something else majorly important to announce, I can’t really wait-” Catra quietly groaned.

“I’M PREGNANT!”

It was as if someone had performed a stasis spell, everything froze. No sound, no movement, just utter silence and the wide-eyed shock on Catra’s face. Neither dared to breathe. 

_Why...why aren’t you answering? Please...don’t look at me like that…_ Anxiety began to dwell in Adora’s throat till it broke out as a sob. She couldn’t hold back a whimper now, her chest heaving, Adora wailed noisily. 

She was not aware how long she must have cried or how loud she might’ve been, when she felt a sudden firm but gentle pressure on her chest and her tears soon cleared enough to see Catra curled on top. She was purring so deeply, Adora barely heard it, the vibrations and her paws on her heart soothing her. 

“This always used to help you calm down when we once lived together,” Catra explained fondly. 

Adora let out a shaky exhale. “Catra...”

“Shhh...we can talk after you calm down...shhhh.”

Adora eventually settled down, stroking Catra’s furry ears. When she felt no longer on verge of breaking out into sobs, she made it known by gently tilting the cat girl off her so she could lie at her side.   
“Adora...” Catra whispered. “How did this happen?”

“I-” Adora scoffed. “You came inside me few weeks ago! What did you think would happen?”

“No! I mean yes, I guess, that’s a duh!” Catra shook her head in disabelief. “But I mean, what happened with the pills that I’ve been giving you?”

“What do you mean by those pills?” Adora frowned.

“Adora!” Catra exclaimed, rubbing her face. “Those meds I’ve been sneaking to you over from Horde side, that you’ve been taking since puberty? They’re supposed to prevent you from getting knocked up!”

“Oh! Those things?” Adora replied, scratching the back of her head. “I ran out few weeks before that night, but I thought they were vitamins so I didn’t think much of it that time...”

Catra exclaimed. “Adora, I love you, but you are so fucking dumb.”

“You still came inside me!” Adora retorted defensively.

“Because you wanted me to!” Catra snapped in response. “Gah! This was all covered in Force Captain Orientation, how could you not know?”

“Maybe because I actually never had the chance to go, remember?” Adora raised an eyebrow at her.

“To be fair, I still haven’t gone either,” Catra chuffed, now sidling up to her partner. “I just get all this knowledge from Scorpia.”

Neither said anything more for few minutes. Then in such a low voice, that Adora barely heard her, Catra spoke. “What are you going to do with the...that’s inside you?”

“I...I don’t know yet,” Adora answered honestly. “I mean, I just learned today and everything...”

“Mhmm,” Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. “Does anybody know?”

“No...I mean, Angella knows I’m pregnant but,” Adora sighed. “No one knows you’re the one who made me pregnant.”

“Good, good,” Catra breathed with relief. “Shit, this battle with the Horde and Rebellion...”

Adora groaned. “Right.”

“I’ve been doing my best, giving Hordak excuses and directing the Horde attacks away from your innocents,” Catra murmured. “And it’s been really a balance I know, the victories between us so neither side suspects but geez! I-I mean, whatever your decision, I can’t exactly order the Horde to not attack for nine months just so you can rest easy...”

“He’s STILL not budging on your idea of negotiating a peace treaty?”

“Yeah I don’t know why he has such a stick up his arse,” Catra exhaled. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Me either,” Adora wrapped an arm around her. “I...I just want you to be close to me right now.”

Catra chirruped as she cuddled up to her partner, wrapping her tail around their legs. They embraced each other in silence, neither able to sleep immediately with thoughts racing through their heads. But sleep did come.

And the next morning, Adora found herself alone, tangled up in her blanket. When she freed herself from the covers, a paper note slipped out. She hastily picked it up, unfolding it. The contents within was a self-portrait doodle of Catra and a message that simply read:

‘Next week, same place, I will come for you to tell me your decision.’

Adora already knew her answer. It was going to be a long week in waiting.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, think of it as an interlude between chapters! But I figured we needed to hear Catra's side of things as well! Warning for thoughts of terminating pregnancy.

Dawn glowed in the horizon when Catra finally arrived back at her quarters in the Fright Zone. She carefully opened the door and crept in, hoping to slink off to her room before anyone noticed her. But that was not to be thanks to an eager morning person. 

“Catra!” Scorpia gasped when she saw her lurking in the hallways. “I was just about to go for my usual early jog, would you-”

But the cat girl held up a hand, cutting her off. “Not now, I need to sleep.”

Scorpia huffed as Catra disappeared into her bedroom. “You know you really should keep a regular sleep schedule, it’s more healthy that way.” She was answered by a door slam. 

Scorpia was not put off by that, she simply chimed “Ok! We’ll talk more later~!”

Assured her own privacy at last, Catra undressed and crawled onto the stiff mattress before her. What she had told Scorpia had only been a half-lie, she REALLY was tired. She had managed to secure few moments of rest back with Adora but had to awaken before daybreak in order to make it back to her territory before anyone suspected.

Yawning, Catra kneaded at her pillows then curled up. She shifted positions, seeking a comfortable spot till she rolled on her back. Another yawn, Catra absentmindedly scratched an itch on her belly.   
Her hand brushed against her sheath, immediately fingering the slit. The pink tip of her dick popped out which Catra observed with fascination, now thumbing along the shaft and feeling its soft bristles that ringed her penis. Adora had mentioned how stimulating it was with Catra inside her, oh what fun they had!

“We’ve been quite the troublemakers, haven’t we?” Catra sighed softly. She ceased her touching so her cock retreated back within her sheath. Again she sighed deeply, turning on her side. Thoughts raced still in her head.

Adora pregnant...possibility with a kid...OUR kid…

While Catra would leave the ultimate decision up to her lover, she could not help but feel anxious. 

In the Horde, if there had been an accidental pregnancy, there was no luxury of personal choices. The Horde decided for you, and sometimes it wasn’t an answer you liked. But Adora now lived at Bright Moons, she had that freedom to decide for herself. 

And that was precisely what was hurting Catra, a maelstrom of conflicted emotions. 

The most logical choice, would be to terminate it and things would go back to as they were before. But there would never be no denying what had happened, a harsh memory. Still, if she’d been in Adora’s shoes, she would probably have done so. But she dared not suggest it for another thought nagged at her.

What if they kept the child? But that would mean Catra would be far away while Adora raised the baby, an absent presence in an important part of their life. No! She could not bear such ideas! Not to mention complicating their progress further concerning the end of their forces’ war. But damn it! She wanted to be a parent!

The inner turmoil, the brain insisted she keep her distance now and end all contact but the heart cried out to be with Adora again, this time, to never leaver her side... 

“Oh Adora, Adora...” Catra murmured, burying her face into her hands. 

It was going to be a very long week before she could see Adora again.

Yet, Catra felt as she already had her answer. The heart won.


	5. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally reveals her predicament to her friends! But it seems like not all is well received smoothly

A week passed, Adora found herself sitting in a circle with her friends Glimmer and Bow. She looked around the bedroom they were in, the door and windows closed. Good place as any to talk privately.

“So...how’ve you been?” Bow broke the silence at last.

“Oh, still little under the weather,” Adora rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling weakly. “But I’ve been given chewables to help with the nausea so I can actually keep my food down.”

“That’s good! So uh...hmm...” Bow crossed his arms. Awkward silence again. Adora’s didn’t blame her friends however, she HAD been rather hard on them lately. But now, today was time for the truth to come out and her ultimate decision about it. She hoped they’d be supportive.

As if she sensed what she was thinking, Glimmer was the one to speak up. “Does this mean you’re ready to talk to us about what’s been really bothering you?”

Adora took a deep breath, shakily replying. “Y-Yes.”

She rubbed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly. “H-hold on, I need to collect myself, just a moment...here we go...I can do this.”

Adora stared at her friends in silence, the corners of her lips twitching. There was a lump in her throat, why was this so difficult? Just say it!  
“I’m...pregnant.”

There. Finally. Now just to brace for the reaction.

Glimmer and Bow stared back in stunned silence, mouths slightly agape. Bow made a tiny noise like a quick gasp, raising his hands to his mouth. He attempted to say something but it came out as an incoherent mumble, the uncertainty of whether he should offer condolences or congratulations.

Adora smiled gently. “It’s okay Bow, I’ve decided to go through with the pregnancy.” 

“Ahh!!” Bow squealed. “Congratulations! Oh, oh, oh geez! Glimmer! We’re gonna be aunt and uncle!”

“You mean godparents,” Glimmer elbowed him then turned to Adora with a smile. “I’m really happy for you, but uh no offense, what does this mean for She-ra?”

“I...I don’t know,” Adora admitted, glancing at the giant sword which she had placed beside her bed. “We’ll see when we get there, just first I have much to talk to you about...”

“You’re telling us!” Bow wagged a finger at her. “But come’n! I wanna hug you now.” 

Laughing, he embraced Adora, followed by Glimmer wrapping her arms around the both of them too. 

After few minutes of hugging, Glimmer was first to ask. “So, wait, who’s the other parent?”

Adora winced, withdrawing. “Well, uhm...how do I say this? Uh...okay, so for about a night or two every couple weeks I’ve been meeting someone in secret...”

“Oh Adora!” Glimmer crossed her arms, frowning slightly. Bow shushed her.

“Yes, I’m really sorry, I should’ve told you sooner, just...I made a promise to her too,” Adora rubbed her upper arm. “So as much as I really wanted to, I couldn’t tell you, I can’t even tell you who she is that made me pregnant but those meetings, they weren’t just sex, I promise they’ve been for the good of Rebellion! Oh, trust me, I so badly want to tell you more but I just can’t-”

“It’s okay, you can tell them.”

Adora gasped in surprise at the new voice and turned around, eyes widening on the sight of Catra calmly sitting on the window sill. There was a moment where everyone were sitting in stunned silence, gaping at the cat girl. 

Then Glimmer and Bow leaped to their feet. “Catra!” “The enemy!” “What is she doing here-”

The duo were about to scream a battle cry but Adora quickly waved her arms to cut them off. “Wait! Wait! It’s okay! She’s a friend now! Well again and some. But she’s good now! Calm down!”

“You have lot of explaining to do!” Glimmer yelled but not so loud that anybody who might be standing outside the room could hear them. “Fraternizing with the enemy?”

“She was- She IS my friend!” Adora retorted. “We made up a long time ago, but since then we’ve been having a lot and you know, discussing plans for the war between the Rebellion and the Horde, to minimize casualties and bring this fight to an end sooner. But I promise you, I never did anything that would jeopardize us!”

“Nor did I,” Catra slipped into the room, sliding up beside Adora and wrapping a tail around her waist.

“T-this is treason,” Glimmer groaned, clasping her forehead. “Mother’s going to be furious, how could you not tell us?”

“I wanted to! You have to believe me!” Adora exclaimed, glancing between her best friends and partner. “But the war...oh it’s so very complicated, I was...I just needed to balance things between us, for us, for Eternia. You have to understand that is what She-ra was called for. And it’s not going to happen until the Rebellion and Horde ceases their war. There was never going to be the right side to win. We both realized that.”

“I...This is so much to take in...” Glimmer felt as she was going to faint, Bow quickly put a stabilizing hand on her.

“Glimmer...” Adora reached out to her. 

The short girl suddenly flashed a look of anger at her, tears in her eyes. “It hurts that you didn’t trust us, trust ME!”

With a whirl of her cape, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

A hush followed, Bow finally replied in a timid voice. “Don’t worry...she won’t tell anyone, I know her, she’s just...upset.”

“I’m really sorry,” Adora bowed her head. “I wanted to tell you, really I did, but we couldn’t risk our important mission.”

“You know Glimmer and me would bring your secrets to the grave!” Bow answered, his voice rising. “We’re the Best Friends Squad! Forever!”

“I...I’m sorry,” Adora repeated, slumping. 

“Uhhh, you guys done?” Catra rolled her eyes. “Me and Adora gots to talk here.”

“I’ll just stand over there,” Bow forced a grin in return then walked over to a corner, giving them personal space but still able to remain within earsight.

“So...” Catra sighed, fondly patting Adora’s stomach. “You’re keeping them?”

“Yes,” Adora nodded. “I know this will further complicate my role as She-ra but Catra...I want this, I’ve never been more sure of anything now.”

“Well, truth to be told,” Catra smiled. “That makes me very happy.”

“But the war...”

“We’ll just have to end it now,” Catra took Adora’s hands in hers. “So we can have a future together for us and our kid!”

With that, she planted her lips on her mate’s. Adora returned the kiss, embracing her tightly. They remained as thus, locked in their passion, hands roving over each other’s body. Until a cough interrupted them.

“I’m still here,” Bow cleared his throat, averting his gaze.

“Can you fuck off?” Catra snarled, arms still around her partner. Adora stifled a chuckle. 

“I’m gonna go,” Bow held up his hands. “But before I do, something’s nagging me...”

“Yea?” Adora tilted her head.

“If Catra’s the other parent, does that mean...” Bow’s eyes glittered with excited comprehension. “Oh my gosh! What if you had kittens? Oh man, a litter of baby cat-people, that would be the cutest thing ever! Oh the adorable mental image, I could die!”

“Oh god, I hope not,” Adora made a face. “I only have one pair of boobs.”

This time it was Catra’s turn to cackle with laughter.


	6. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer make up, promises are made, Catra must tell her side her story as well. Awkward conversation ensues.

Adora found Glimmer in her room, sniffling and curled up on her floating bed high up.

“Glimmer? Can we talk?” she called out gently. 

“Go away!”

“I’m not going away till we talk!”

“Talk about what?” Glimmer leaned out of her bed, glowering down at Adora. “More secrets that you’ve already told everyone else except me?”

“Oh that’s not fair!” Adora yelled back. “It just happened! Why are you taking this so personally?”

“I? Personally?” Glimmer stuttered. “Who was the first to hear the news? My mom? Your girlfriend...CATRA? The whole of Eternia?? I’m always the last to know, I’m sick of it!”

“Glimmer...”

“And those meetings you’ve been having, when were you planning on telling me? When the war ended? Never? Or maybe when you finally betrayed us!?” 

“Glimmer! I would never!” Adora gasped. “I’m coming up.”

“No! Please don’t,” Glimmer withdrew out of view. “Just leave me alone.”

Adora would not be dissuaded, she bounced along the levitating pillows that acted as stepping stones to the bed above. Once she climbed up, she found her friend lying on her side, tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh Glimmer...” Adora sighed, hugging her tightly. Glimmer didn’t fight the embrace. “I’m so sorry, I wanted to tell you, really I did...”

Neither said anything more after, silently holding each other. Then Glimmer inhaled deeply, shakily exhaling. “It makes me feel like you don’t consider me a true friend to you.”

“Glimmer, you know that’s not true at all,” Adora protested, taking her hand in hers. “You’re a very dear friend to me, you’ve always been there for me when I needed you. I...I should have done more in turn, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t keep anything from you again.”

Glimmer hummed, leaning her head against Adora’s chest. “You promise?”

“Of course,” Adora smiled softly. “Catra will shriek but I’ll let you know everything about what we’ve been doing for the war, we’re really hoping to see the end of it, maybe we might even get new ideas with additional voices.”

“Yeah like how I could’ve told you ways to end it like three years ago maybe,” Glimmer chuckled, wiping her eyes. She glanced down, placing a hand on Adora’s stomach. “Hmm, still can’t believe you’re really pregnant.”

“Yeah...” Adora brightened as a thought came to her. “Hey! You know what? I want you and Bow to name our kid.”

“Really?” Glimmer bolted upright. “I mean, are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Adora sat up, grinning at her friend. “Sure Catra will whine, but I mean it. I trust you.”

“Wow, uhm,” Glimmer chuckled. “That’s a big honor, thank you. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t.”

\--

Hand in hand, they returned to Adora’s bedroom where Bow and Catra were still waiting. “We’re back! You behave yourself, Catra?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra flicked her tail dismissively as she lay sideways on the bed. “You make up?”

“Yea, uh,” Adora fiddled with her fingers. “We’re going have to tell them everything, our plans...”

Catra sighed heavily. “Can’t be helped, I suppose, the cat’s already out of the bag as far as I‘m concerned being here.”

“Also I promised Glimmer and Bow dibs on naming our baby.”

“You WHAT.”

“You did??” Bow gasped, glancing at Glimmer excitedly. “Omigosh! Oh wow, I’m already thinking like ten different name options.”

“You can’t!” Catra stood up, complaining. “They’ll give them a weird like...like...Joy or some shit!”

“I promised them,” Adora replied with a self-apologetic smile. 

“Ugh, whatever,” Catra threw up her hands. “As long I get to name our next kid, eh?”

“What do you mean, next kid?” Adora raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we’re not stopping our sex, are we?” Catra purred, patting Adora’s tummy. She then crept her fingers under the waistband of Adora’s pants.

Adora yelped, jumping away. “Catra! There are other people here!”

“Aaaaand we are leaving, now,” Bow fast walked out of the room, escorting Glimmer along.

Blushing now, Adora glared at Catra. “We are not doing more of ‘that’ until you get protection for your furry dick.”

“Adora, you’re already pregnant-”

“Yeah, what if you gave me even more babies while I was carrying one? I’ve been told double pregnancies are a thing, I’d rather not risk it,” Adora shook her head. “AND tell your friends about us and the mission too.”

Catra scoffed. “What friends? I don’t have any.”

“Oh, don’t bullshit me,” Adora rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about Scorpia and Entrapta, those two you are always hanging about?”

“Ohhh...those two,” Catra crossed her arms, avoiding her gaze. “They’re just subordinates, I don’t have to tell them anything.”

“But would you trust them with your life and more?” Adora questioned.

“Ehh….I guess…? In a way, sure,” Catra reluctantly admitted, scowling. “I’m still not telling them shit.”

“Mmm,” Adora shook her head, humming and booping Catra’s nose playfully. “Well, until you do, you’re getting none of this pussy, pussycat.”

“Oh, come on!” Catra whined as she watched her friend leave. “Not even a quickie?”

A door shutting in her face was her answer. The catgirl grumbled and exited via the window.

\--

Upon her return to her den in the Fright Zone, Catra groaned when she saw Scorpia standing around on patrol not too far off and sidestepped her path. She was more interested in finding Entrapta.

It didn’t take her long, finding the mechanic in her usual spot, tinkering with her latest robotic creation. Catra nibbled on her thumb in deep thought, pondering which subject she should be broaching first with Entrapta.

It’s not like contraceptives didn’t exist in the Horde, just...they had the more human aligned in mind and Catra’s was...unique. Incompatible. But if she asked Entrapta to invent something to help with that [an already embarrassing awkward convo in itself], that would also mean she’d have to come clean about Adora. And their entire agenda in ending the war.

Catra groaned. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in Entrapta and Scorpia, just… they were SO chatty. What if one of them had a slip of tongue within hearing of other less trusted soldiers? In case of Shadow Weaver, the walls HAD ears. Catra only knew too well that bitch wasn’t out of action, only biding her time and forever resenting. She’d leap at the chance to knock down Catra from her place as Hordak’s second in command once given an excuse.

And then everyone would find themselves locked up in the dungeons with the key thrown away. Or worse. Like beheading.

Catra huffed. No, not worth it. Maybe she could just lie to Adora about having told them. She’d only now have to find a way to ask Entrapta about condoms without giving herself away. Gee...uhm...well, here goes nothing…

“Oh!” came a familiar voice that made Catra wince and there was Scorpia. “What’re you standing about in the doorway for? Do you have something to ask Entrapta? Don’t be shy, we’re all friends here!”

Before Catra could protest, the scorpion woman was already pushing her into the room. “Entrapta, our little boss came to visit!”

Entrapta pushed her visor up to look at the duo, her long hair still manipulating pieces of the machinery before her. “Oh! Catra, are you here to see what I’m doing? I’m working on this new radar technology-”

“I’m sure that’s very fascinating,” Catra interrupted. “But I came to ask you about a favor...”

“Oh. What sort of favor?”

Catra grimaced, she could feel Scorpia’s stare down her back. Why did she have to be here too? This was proving more difficult than expected. She stumbled for the words. “Er...well, you see ah...I’ve got this...friend? They-”

“You have a new friend?” Scorpia gasped with delight. 

“Yea, yea, I got a new friend,” Catra scoffed, waving her off. “Ok, this friend-”

“Who are they?” Scorpia butted in again. “You have to tell us the details! It’s not everyday you make such friends!”

“Ugh! If I tell you, will you stop cutting me off?” Catra snapped back. Scorpia nodded, biting her lip. 

“Okay...well, uh, let’s call this friend...Artac? Yeah, that’s it,” Catra continued. “Uhm, see they have a very personal, maybe little embarrassing issue with a girlfriend called Aroda, so they contacted me to ask you for help...” 

“Huh, backwards, Artac awfully sounds a lot like-” Scorpia murmured but Catra cut her off with a hiss.

“Anyways, so, cause uh, they knocked up their girlfriend last time, she won’t let them sleep with her again unless they get condoms but...” Catra cleared her throat. “Oh gee, uh, their equipment below is little different from what you say, humans’ bananas? They’re more like uh...you know, those dumb lip -stiks Princesses like so much. So as you can imagine, the typical condom ain’t gonna work for them cause it’ll just slip off and I – er, they – are wondering if you could make something for us – ER – them?”

“Well that’s an odd request,” Entrapta tilted her head. “But sure I could figure something out for you, I’ll just need your friend to come in for measurements.”

“What?” Catra yelled out before catching herself. “I mean, but why?”

“Why? So I can ascertain the girth and length of their lipstick for easy fitting,” Entrapta shrugged. “Though I can’t imagine why they’d want a custom sized cover, can’t they just buy a new lipstick?”

Catra facepalmed, now blushing, “You dork, I’m talking about my dick!”

“Oh,” Entrapta was nonplussed. “Huh, well it’s the same thing, I just have to find a measuring tape.”

“Oof! Shit!” Carta cursed, realizing what she’d spilled. “Uh, not right now! Er...”

“Aha! So there is no Artac after all!” Scorpia chortled, playfully shoving Catra’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be so shy about little problems down here, we’re all buddies here! But er, hm, wait does that mean this girlfriend of theirs – yours, is still real?”

“Yes,” Catra sighed. “And her name’s not Aroda, it’s Adora. She’s having my baby.”

She was not prepared for the high pitched shriek of glee that exploded from Scorpia. Catra’s ears flattened against her head, and Entrapta fell out of her swivel chair, crashing into her pile of metal. 

“OH MY GOD!” Scorpia squealed, squishing her cheeks. “Oh, OH! Our Catra’s gonna be a parent! Wow, even more little kittens, can you imagine? This is the best news, you know, I absolutely love babies.”

Then she frowned slightly as a thought struck her. “But wait, did you say Adora? Isn’t she...”

“Our ‘enemy’,” Catra rolled her eyes, air quoting. “That’s just the public record, truth to be told, I’ve been ehhh, meeting her undercover for years you know, doing my job on bringing this war to an end and...stuff just happened, you know?”

“Eh...but dillydallying with one of the Rebellion girls, that’s a bit...” Scorpia tapped her chin.

“Look! I’m second in command,” Catra pointed at her aggressively. “I can do what I want! And Adora’s doing what we BOTH want for the best of our sides. Trust me, it’s for the good of Horde as well.”

“Catra...”

“But, you guys ABSOLUTELY have to keep this a secret, please?” Catra clasped her hands. “Cause this could mean our heads if this gets out and gets misinterpreted. So on penalty of death, what happens in this room, does NOT leave the room okay? No talking to others about Adora, plans, not even babies! Ok? Got it?”

“I am so touched you have this much trust in me,” Scorpia sighed wistfully. “Of course, I’ll keep this between us! Promise hugs?”

Catra stammered, withdrawing from Scorpia’s claws. “Nah, I’m good, appreciate it tho.”

“I found the measuring tape,” Entrapta stated simply. 

“Okay, time for you to leave this room,” Catra shooed Scorpia off but the woman stood her ground. “Ughhh, what do you want now?”

“I’ll go if you promise me dibs on naming your kid,” Scorpia giggled.

“Oh, fine!” Catra groaned. “Only if we have like a third baby or something, I already got naming rights promised to others. Now go. Please?”


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just pure sex and smut here folks, Adora and Catra have a good time

Weeks passed by. Catra still hadn’t returned, but Adora wasn’t worried. Sometimes she would disappear for days without notice and when they next saw each other on the battlefield, she’d lean in and whisper her next time and place for a private meet then they would drift apart again. 

Yet the Horde was mysteriously quiet on the front as well. There hadn’t been an another attempted invasion in a while either, no reports of burning villages or ships looming on the horizon.

Oh well, all for the better, Adora sighed as she ran a hand over the swell of her belly. She had stopped throwing up in the morning but now would have the biggest craving for strangest combos of food like pickles dipped in peanut butter which she absolutely ravished. And the mood swings were still in action unfortunately. 

This morning she had screamed at Glimmer when she found the peanut butter jar empty. Then she started sobbing and apologized for snapping at her friend. Glimmer simply reassured her and led her back to the bedroom, promising she’d get her more later today.

Adora stretched her arms and lay back on her bed, adjusting the fluffy pillows under her. Maybe I’ll just take a nap…

No sooner than she had shut her eyes, she heard a rustling sound and bolted upright. “Who’s there??”

“Aww Adora, did you forget about me already?” replied a purring voice, it was Catra climbing through the window with a small satchel on her back. 

“Catra!” Adora gasped, making to get up from her bed but Catra waved her down. “Did you...”

“Yep, told them,” Catra sighed as she sidled up to her, resting her head on her shoulder. “Here, I’ve even got a voice recording from Entrapta to prove it.” 

She drew out a recorder, pressing a button. Instantly the voice of Entrapta played. “Hello! This is Entrapta speaking. Catra made me do this recording so you’d believe her and she can get laid.” There was a screech in the background. “Oh! she’s screaming at me so I think I’ve said all I needed to. Bye bye! Congrats on the baby!” Click.

“I’ve even got protection, as promised,” Catra held up her bag, jiggling it for emphasis.

Adora just chuckled. “I don’t even care anymore about that, I’m just happy to see you again.”

“Adora...”

Adora took Catra’s hand in hers, placing it upon her stomach.

“Wow, it’s bigger,” Catra breathed. “But..I can’t feel anything?”

“Angella says it’s still too early for that,” Adora sighed. “I’ll probably feel our baby moving a lot in couple more months.”

Catra nodded, humming as she gently bumped foreheads with her. “God, I swear I’ll end this war before our child is born into it.”

“I believe you,” Adora smiled. She exhaled, leaning her face into her partner’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

Catra’s ears lowered. “I don’t want to leave you behind again, not when we’re going to have a kid now. I want to be there for the most important parts of our lives.”

Adora’s eyes glistened. “Oh Catra, I want to...”

“Shhh, I know,” Catra wiped her tears away, kissing her deeply. Adora moaned, her mouth parting at Catra’s rough tongue. She remained lip locked with her while she rain her hands down the cat girl’s arms, fingers brushing through the soft fur. 

Her touch trailed up to the front of Catra’s vest, unzipping it to reveal her small breasts. Adora thumbed her nipples, eliciting a pleasureful groan from her. 

Adora withdrew from the kiss, now trailing her lips down Catra’s chest, following the trail of her fur ruff to the waistband of her leggings. She hooked her fingers on her pants, pulling them down. There she sat a few moments, admiring Catra’s penis, the pink tip just peeking out from its furry sheath.

Again Adora kissed Catra’s belly, around her inner thighs which caused her to mewl in protest at the teasing. Still avoiding the dick, Adora planted more kisses upwards Catra’s torso. She suckled at her main nipples, alternating with small ones below them. She always thought it fascinating Catra had an extra set of nips compared to her. All the more fun buttons to press.

Adora gently rolled Catra over her side, moving her mane of hair out of the way so she could kiss at the back of her shoulders, again moving her lips down the spine. One of her hands reached around, massaging Catra’s nipples and belly and the other hand caressed her tail, firmly squeezing at its base.

Catra groaned, shifting out of Adora’s touch and lay down on her front, her butt slightly raised in air. Her tail flicked against her girlfriend’s cheek invitingly.

Adora hummed, spreading Catra’s buttcheeks so she could get a good view of her anus. Her thumb pressed experimentally at the taint, the noises from the cat girl proved she was on right track. She lapped the rim, finally inserting the tip of her tongue inside. 

Catra moaned as Adora ate her ass out, now stroking her dick in motion with the rimming she was getting. 

Now fully erect and dripping precum, Catra tapped Adora. “The bag, there’s condoms and...oooooohhh!”

She didn’t finish her sentence as Adora inserted two fingers up her anus. “God Catra, you’re so tight.”

Still keeping her fingers inside, she turned Catra onto her back while she reached out for the pack with her free hand. 

“Hmm, what’s the ring for?” Adora asked as she pulled out some condoms and a silver ring. 

“It’ll help me stay erect,” Catra glanced at it. “You know how my cock likes to play peekaboo? Yeah, the condom’ll just slip off without the ring. First, the condom...”

Adora picked up a blue variant, tearing off the wrapper with her teeth. Clumsily she pulled it over Catra’s penis to the base. The ring was adjustable and not fully closed so she was able to put it on her with little difficulty, setting it to make sure it was on firmly but not too tight to be uncomfortable. 

Catra whined when Adora withdrew her fingers from her ass, shifting her body between her legs. She took the dick into her mouth, the new sensation of the wrapper little odd but she didn’t mind so much. She could still feel along Catra’s soft penis barbs with her tongue. 

Catra groaned, grabbing her partner’s head but her claws snagged among the elastic band holding her ponytail together. Adora’s golden-blond hair cascaded over her shoulders, Catra purred as she ran her fingers through it.

When the dick was slick with her saliva, Adora drew back and unbuttoned her pants. Kicking them off, she straddled Catra. Catra licked her lips as she watched Adora part her vulva, fingering her clit and inner lips.

Adora held out her fingers to Catra’s mouth where she licked off her fluids. “Mm, you taste so sweet, damn.”

Adora lined herself up over her dick, slowly lowering herself and gasping as Catra entered her. The cat girl whimpered, steadying her hands on Adora’s legs as she began to ride her. Still rubbing her own clit, her thrusts increased in tempo. Catra groaned loudly, her eyes rolling in mindless ecstasy when Adora flexed her kegel muscles, squeezing the cock inside her.

“Oh fuck!”

“Catra...Catra...” Adora panted, quickening her pace. “Ah CatraCatraCatraCatraCa...”

She leaned down where Catra locked lips with her. She moaned into her mouth as she felt her spasm underneath, hips jerking with come. Shortly Adora orgasmed after, muffling her cry in Catra’s shoulder as she embraced her. 

They held each other long, occasionally shuddering with aftershocks. Finally Adora raised herself off Catra, rolling over at her side. Gratefully the ring was unclasped off Catra’s dick and Adora carefully removed the cum filled condom.

“Gross,” was all she commented with a chuckle. “Bit different, huh?”

“I think I prefer bareback,” Catra sighed. “It’s little weird but...I can deal with it if it’s what you want.”

“Mm, I appreciate that,” Adora sighed, nuzzling her shoulder. They laid there in silence, arms draped over each other.

Then in a barely discernible whisper, Adora said. “I love you.”

Catra stiffened with surprise. Never had she spoken those words to her before! There was such seriousness and honesty in Adora’s tone, Catra felt herself getting emotional. 

“I-I I love you too.” she replied in a shaky voice.


	8. Great Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patience! I felt bad leaving this unfinished so I decided to go all out! Battle, justice, new life, love, got it all! Enjoy!

“Oof, settle down you little soldiers.”

Adora grunted as she sat up in her bed, caressing her belly swollen in its stages of late pregnancy. Tiny movements could be felt, and right now one of them was kicking against her bladder. She groaned.

Months had passed which in that time Adora had realized she was not having a single baby, but multiple. She’s learned so when she felt _more than two kicks at the same time._ Bow was utterly delighted at the prospect of an actual litter, but Adora wasn’t so sure. How was she going to feed them all? She was only human

Adora sighed deeply as she scooted to the edge of her bed. She glanced back at Glimmer who had been sharing her bed, debating whether to wake her for help or not. Catra had been so busy and she desperately missed her so. Her friends Glimmer and Bow had taken up shifts of sharing her bed at night and keeping her company. It didn’t take away the pain of absence Adora felt over her lover, but it was still reassuring and made her feel safe.

_I wonder what Catra is up to now…?_

–

Catra purposefully walked down the hallway towards Hordak’s quarters. A maelstrom of thoughts ran through her head, attempting to figure out why he would call a private meeting all of sudden.

It could be just be a routine discussion about battlefield plans yet Catra felt a lump in her throat. What if he had also found out about her secret dalliance with Adora?

She tried to relax her shoulders, noticing how tense they felt. With a deep breath, she entered Hordak’s domain, the door slamming shut behind her.

There was the man, sitting on his throne as he watched the multitude of tv screens before him. Hordak rested his chin on his fist, the other hand petting that awful imp of his.

Catra stopped a few feet from him, saluting. She stood in place, daring not to speak before Hordak. Minutes passed till he finally spoke.

“Catra, are you aware why I have brought you here?”

“I...” Catra stumbled with her words. “I was told it was something of importance, but I wasn’t told what and why.”

Hordak chuckled. A hissing sound that made the fur on her stand.

“Today is the day we finally crush Rebellion for once and all.”

Catra’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

Hordak stood from his chair, crossing arms behind him as he faced her. “Did you think Entrapta was the only top tech mechanic and spy on your crew? No...I also have had eyes in place and gathered information...information that you’ve been attempting to hide.”

Catra twitched. _He knows! Somehow, he knows!_

He sneered. “But it is no matter, your maddeningindependent nature has been of great use regardless.”

“You’ve weakened the hero of the rebellion considerably thanks to your actions and going off Entrapta’s research, we have made great strides in our weaponry. The rebellion shall fall and I will control all of Etheria at last.”

_This is bad!_ Catra fidgeted, considering whether to keep listening or make a run for it.

“And I want you to head the invasion,” Hordak finished, making eye contact with her.

“...what?”

“Yes, you,” Hordak rubbed his chin. “Are you surprised? I do not blame you, I thought to eliminate you immediately when I learned of your so-called outings at first. But my curiosity told me to wait it out, see where it went. I must say, gaining this She-ra’s trust then making her vulnerable is a very bold plan.”

_He doesn’t know! He’s so rooted in his own ego, he can’t imagine his own people actually betraying him! I’m safe for now! But...Adora! She’s in danger!_

Catra cleared her throat, putting a self-assured smirk and shrugging. “You caught me! It was a long game all right, I’m impressed you saw what was my true aim. I would be honored to lead the force for you.”

“Good,” Hordak nodded, returning to his throne. “You move out in an hour, do not disappoint me, Catra.”

Catra gave a quick bow then turned on her heels, making a quick exit. She anxiously hurried through the corridors.

_Adora...our children! I need to warn them!_

As she fast walked, a hand grabbed her arm tightly. Stifling a shriek, Catra whirled to see the misshapen shape of Shadow Weaver staring at her.

The years had not been kind to her, there were cracks in her mask, her once glorious black hair hung limp over her shoulders and the red robe she wore was faded and tattered at the ends.

Catra pulled away from her grasp sharply, snarling. “What do _you_ want now?”

Shadow Weaver breathed heavily, her voice rasping as she spoke. “Today...the fate of the Horde and Etheria...it will be decided...I have seen the portents, and they all hinge upon you...”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Shadow Weaver cackled darkly. “Maybe my harsh treatment of you has had its use, as incorrigible as you are still even under Hordak’s supervision. But we shall see...and for our sake, I hope you fail.”

With that, she drifted back into the shadows of the hall, leaving Catra perplexed.

“...what the fuck was that about?”

–

“Come to the council, there’s been an urgent message you need to see.”

At the guard’s call, Adora struggled to her feet, instinctively grabbing the sword she’d left leaning against the wall next to the door. “Lead the way.”

About twenty minutes later, she made it to the meeting albeit slightly winded. Damn this pregnant body of hers! Why did it have to slow her down so much?

Adora could feel eyes upon her as she took her seat between Glimmer and Bow. Must be a critical message if even Frosta and Mermista were here all way from their kingdoms, she observed. Adora looked up at Angella whom nodded in response then gestured towards an object in middle of the table.

It was a strange metal item, shaped like an orb with a rotor attached to the top, of an unexplained silvery substance. Angella inclined her head. “Replay the message, I believe you need to hear this Adora.”

Glimmer reached out and touched a button on the object’s surface. A static crackle sounded from it, soon forming itself into barely describable words. Adora immediately recognized the voice.

“...H...Hello? This is Entrapta speaking. On the order of Catra, second-in-command, I’ve been informed to send this warning along personally to Adora so if anyone not her is listening on this, you should probably turn off this thing, right now.” A pause.

“...Ok! I’m continuing on assumption that only Adora, and absolutely no one else, is listening to this. Anyways! Uhm, yes...the warning, it’s bad, bad for you but sort of good for us? It’s weird. Ah, but uh, the Horde knows about you. They know you’re vulnerable right now and are coming in full force to attack Bright Moon. They’ve even got new weapons, ripped from my own blueprints, the nerve of them! They’re so ugly!”

There was a cough, as Entrapta cleared her voice. “A-hem, right, Catra is waving at me to get to the point so – Adora, you in danger. Horde coming. New weapons. Bright Moon. Doomed. So go hide until this blows over and probably nothing too bad will happen then. Okay! Cya! …….this message will repeat.”

There was a click as it turned off. Adora shrank in her seat as she again felt all the attention focus on her.

“...The Horde knows about you?” Angella frowned. “Care to explain?”

Adora swallowed. Right, inevitably the news would have to come sooner or later. If not now, they would’ve learned by time she gave birth she guessed if Catra’s cat genes were hereditary.

“I can explain,” Adora sat up straighter. “And I apologize in advance, this pregnancy was truly unforeseen, but before that, the person I was meeting in secret? I promise it was for the good for Etheria, please believe me.”

She inhaled deeply. “But I suppose Horde knows about my situation...because that person I was meeting with? It was Catra, and she’s the sire of the children I carry.”

There was a collective gasp. Netossa pounded her fist on the table. “Oh you fool! And now she’s betrayed you.”

“No!” Adora cried out, standing up as quick as she could with the extra weight on her. “No! She wouldn’t! We’ve done too much to throw this away!”

“Oh I’d agree you’ve done ‘too much’ together,” Mermista sarcastically remarked.

“There must be more to it, I need to talk to her!” Adora insisted, ignoring that rebuttal, and met Angella’s gaze. “Please, my Queen, if you’ll allow me time to speak to her...”

“Time? What time?” Angella pinched the bridge of her nose then looked at her with furious disappointment. “The Horde bears down on us soon, all for what? Because you two couldn’t just keep it in your pants?”

That comment was like a slap to her face. Adora stuttered, at loss for words then she felt someone tugging at her arm. It was one of the guards.

“Adora, you are excused from this meeting,” Angella sighed, returning to her seat. “Glimmer and Bow will discuss with the council to how we proceed in this upcoming battle without you, without She-ra.”

Adora pulled away from the guard. “I can still fight! I can turn into She-ra!”

She picked up her sword, looking at the teal gem set within the gold hilt which glimmered in the light from lamps overhead. Adora hadn’t used it since she had discovered she was pregnant, nervous about the effect it could have on the babies inside her. Would the form reject them? Or would it change nothing? What would she even look like now? She had to take that chance.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!” she declared, pointing the sword skywards. There was a bright white light and a warmth as she felt the change take place.

Pain. Excruciating pain.

Adora gasped as she doubled over, the sword falling from her grip and clattering against the floor.

“Adora! Are you all right?” Glimmer ran to her.

“W-what happened?” Adora gasped, sweat beaded on her forehead. “I...did I not turn into She-ra?”

“You did,” Glimmer rubbed her shoulder comfortably. “But only for a moment...”

“N-no...”Adora shook her head, her blonde ponytail coming loose into a disarray. “I...I need to be on the battlefield...I need to find Catra...”

“That looked like it hurt,” Bow spoke softly, lending support. “But if you can’t turn to She-ra then the message and queen are right, you have to stay out of the way. If not for yourself, what of your kids?”

_My kids!_ Adora felt her belly. Did the transformation do something to them? There had been such pain, as if her insides had tried to fight for control. She nervously ran her hand over, feeling for any sign of life. _Please, please, oh please._

Movement. Small, but there was movement. A little jolt, then another, and one after, and more. Adora sighed with great relief. Her babies were fine.

“Let’s go, may we?” came a new voice. The guard. Adora made a disgruntled whine in her throat as she was escorted out, looking over her shoulder at her friends who watched with sympathetic expressions.

–

Dark clouds covered the sky, threatening thunder and rain. Catra looked over the contingent she was leading. Hordak wasn’t lying when he said they had made strides in their arsenal.

The tanks looked nastier than before, there were new robots of same model as Entrapta’s Emily but bigger and meaner looking. Catra’s tail flicked nervously. She hoped Adora had heeded her warning but knowing her stubbornly brave stupid nature, that seemed unlikely.

Scorpia strode up beside her, sharing her grim outlook. “Catra...are we really doing this?”

Catra’s ears lowered when she gazed from the edge of Whispering Woods towards Bright Moon where the battle was to take place. “No, I don’t want to do this! Scorpia, I’ll order them to hold position while I go ahead and-”

Before she could finish her sentence, one of the tanks suddenly fired a shot. The missile arced towards the castle, ultimately crashing into one of its towers and causing rubble to fly.

Catra shrieked. “Who fired that? I didn’t call for that! Bring that insubordinate to me!”

“Yeah...about that,” Scorpia grimaced, rubbing her neck. “While you were getting prepped, Hordak gave the troops an order...to ignore any commands that could delay the fight and just...I guess one of ‘em jumped the gun.”

“That bastard!” Catra cursed, clenching her fists. “I should’ve known there was no way he was that self-absorbed, he didn’t fully trust me after all!”

As if that fireshot had been the signal, the tanks and robots began moving out towards Bright Moon. Catra watched them go with growing despair.

“Scorpia,” she ordered. “Try to mitigate the damage, whatever you can do, I need to find her and quick.”

Scorpia nodded, watching the cat girl run out onto the field.

–

Adora heard the explosion. She hurried out onto the balcony, her sight greeted by plumes of black smoke from the army on the horizon. She also saw the tell tale signs of the Rebellion coming out to meet them by the flashes of magic on their end.

“No!”

She ran to the other side of her room, knocking on her door. “Let me out! I have to be out there!”

No response, it was locked tight. She grunted with frustration, tugging on the doorknob couple more times before she gave up and returned to the balcony. Her insides twisted with anxiety, she placed a calming hand on her belly.

“It’s going to be okay,” she cooed to herself. “Things will be okay.” That was a lie.

Adora heard a flutter of wings and looked up to see a familiar companion flying overhead. “Swift Wind!”

He would surely aid her! “Swift Wind! Swift Wind! Oh, come down here, I need your help!”

The airborne stallion gave an affirmative whinny and glided down to Adora, the wind from his wings buffeting her as he landed. “Adora! What is the situation?”

“I’m stuck here,” Adora gestured helplessly. “But I have to get down there, I have to find Catra!”

Swift Wind nickered, casting a sideways glance at the field ahead. “Down there? With all that ghastly violence? When you’re as pregnant as a mare in her foal? That’s mighty bold of you, I’d say.”

“I’ll be fine,” Adora pleaded. “Besides, I’ll have you as my back up, won’t I? And there’s the sword...”

She looked grimly at the large sword she had placed against the door frame.”I-If I can block out the pain, I’ll be fine down there...I just really need to find her, please.”

“I’m not sure,” Swift Wind snorted nervously.

“This battle doesn’t have to happen!” Adora shouted, gesturing her arm towards the fighting. “If I can find Catra, we’ll end this now, we have to!”

“Determination!” the winged horse’s nostrils flared. “Stupid, perhaps, but I’ve always liked that in you. Well, hop on!”

He turned around, awaiting for Adora to get up on him. But the woman just stared at him, pouting slightly.

“...Yeah, I’m not gonna do any hopping up, can you kneel down?”

–

Rain was falling. Adora wiped her face free of the droplets that fell on her, squinting at the battle below them. It was chaotic. Mechanical artillery versus magic. She could see Glimmer and Bow not far below, casting rays of glittering magic and shooting explosive arrows respectively.

She pointed them out to Swift Wind whom snorted in response. He then flew towards a patch of ground free from the battle. As soon as he landed, Adora slid off his back, landing in a stumble onto her knees.

“Oof!” She cradled her pregnant belly protectively, looking up at her steed. “Go get Glimmer and Bow, I’ll be okay on my own.”

Swift Wind whinnied uncertainly before taking to the air again.

Adora watched him go then lifted her sword, looking at it with hesitation. She took a deep breath. _I can do this, just long enough till I find Catra._

Once again she pointed the sword at the sky. “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

The bright white light and warmth returned as the transformation took place. And so did the pain. She-ra grunted as she felt the spasms but pushed it out of her mind. Gripping the hilt of her sword tightly, not daring to drop it again, she charged across the field on a search mission.

–

Catra weaved and darted her way through the no man’s land, doing her best to avoid the fallout from the battle close by. She’d had couple of close calls, the latest being when a mortar shot from her own side exploded few feet away. Diving into a naturally made trench had saved her life though her fur did still get singed for the trouble.

Her ears perking for any warning sounds, she cautiously crawled out of the ditch. When the view was clear, she moved ahead on her fours.

And right into the middle of a fight. Catra swore as she narrowly avoided a haphazard swing from a robot which was battling with one of the plant monsters summoned by Perfuma. As she sidestepped them to a safe distance, she caught a flash of white and gold.

She froze. _No...she really is that stupid, isn’t she? Please don’t let that be her._

Catra craned her neck to get a better look and let out a groan when she recognized the vision. She-ra. _Damn it! Adora was supposed to stay out of the way! Why is she here?_

Suddenly She-ra’s eyes met hers, the eight foot tall woman called out in recognition. “Catra!”

“Adora!”

Catra anxiously watched as She-ra moved towards her, unsure whether to wait or run to her. As she came closer, Catra noticed an alarming effect on her. She-ra’s stomach was flat where there should have been the swell of pregnancy and there was a clouded expression on her face, as if she was fighting something that troubled her within.

_Oh no, Adora, what have you done now?_

As Catra made to run towards her lover, something got between them.

“Augh!”

“Adora! NO!”

The damned robot! It had stumbled into their path, withering on a single leg in its aftermath with the organic beast before. And She-ra had gotten in its way. As one final act of desperation, it swung out its metal leg and made contact with her, slamming her in the stomach. She-ra let out a soundless cry as she fell to her knees, hugging her abdomen.

Catra saw red.

Snarling in fury and claws outstretched, she dove at the robot, slicing through its hard exterior as if it was melted butter and shredding the circuitry inside. The creature gave a sad final beep of defeat before collapsing, sending up a cloud of dust around it.

It started to rain harder, Catra’s fur was slicked down with wetness as she crawled over to She-ra, now Adora, groaning as she lay on her side. “Oh Adora...”

“Catra...” Adora looked up at her with soft eyes, reaching out for her face.

Catra accepted her hand, bringing it to her cheek fondly. “Adora...why? I told you stay safe, you idiot!”

Adora chuckled weakly. Her breathing was labored. Catra hoped that horrible robot hadn’t caused any serious internal injuries. Instinctively she placed a cautious hand on Adora’s belly. She felt movement, but it was weak. Catra exhaled heavily, her tail flicking anxiously.

“I had to see you, Catra,” was Adora’s response. “You’ve got to stop this battle, they think you betrayed us.”

“But I didn’t!” Catra protested. “Hordak found out about us and...”

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt us,” Adora sighed, groaning as she sat up. “You’re his second-in-command, can’t you call off this battle and withdraw?”

“I would if I could!” Catra hissed. “But that backstabbing bastard told my troops to disregard my orders! I can’t do anything...we have to get out of here, our children-”

Adora withdrew coldly. “No.”

“Adora, please…!”

“We can’t keep running forever! I will not abandon all my other friends too,” Adora scowled. “There’s only one way this can end, you know.”

“But...”

“Would you throw away everything we’ve worked for because one man scares you?” Adora gazed at her with a sad smile. “You’re braver than that, I know you.”

“Adora...”

Suddenly the blonde girl let out a scream, clutching her stomach. Catra noticed a dark fluid seeping through her pants that was not from the rain. Adora’s water had broken.

“Adora!” Catra gasped, reaching out to her. “W-what do I do?”

Adora took a shaky breath then looked at her with such intensity, Catra stiffened. “You keep your promise, damn you, you end this war and give us a world our children can grow up in.”

Catra’s brows furrowed in determination, nodding and stood up. “This is the last time I’ll leave you behind, when I come back, it’ll be for good.”

Adora just smiled at that.

The sound of neighing came from above, they tilted their heads up to see Swift Wind circling down towards them, hosting Glimmer and Bow on his back.

“Catra,” Adora said as she and her lover made eye contact again. “Glimmer and Bow can take care of me and take me back to the palace, you go with Swift Wind. He’ll take you to the Fright Zone quickly.”

Catra nodded affirmatively.

–

“Adora! Are you okay?” Glimmer asked as she knelt beside her while Bow watched Swift Wind leave with Catra in the distance.

“Y-yea,” Adora chuckled weakly. “Just a bit of labor is all, it looks like.”

“Oh shit!” Glimmer cursed, finally noticing the growing puddle under her. “I’ll teleport you back to the palace asap and we’ll get Perfuma’s help...”

“What about Catra?” Bow interrupted. “Is she really going to face Hordak alone?”

“Oh, she won’t be alone,” Adora smiled mysteriously. “She has She-ra.”

–

Within an hour, Catra had reached Fright Zone and after telling Swift Wind to await her return, was running through the halls with sword in hand.

She’d tried to protest when Adora handed that thing to her, saying it’d be useless in her hands. But, damnable that she was, Adora insisted, that it felt right and necessary.

_Well, let’s see what happens._ Catra huffed at the thought.

As she walked towards Hordak’s lair, there was a screech and she whirled around to see Shadow Weaver diving at her. “No! You shall not pass!”

Catra punched her in the face. She instantly collapsed. That felt good.

Catra made couple feet further before she was once again held up, this time by Hordak’s horrible pet imp hovering over her head and screaming obscenities at her.

“Get out of my way!” Catra hissed, swinging her sword at it. She’d intend to just scare it away with a warning shot but the tip of the sword made contact.

Catra winced as her weapon hit solid, but instead of wet noises and blood she expected, there was a clattering noise and she looked down to see the bashed remains of the imp crackling with electricity.

“...That thing was a robot? Wack.”

Finally she arrived at the headquarters where Hordak was still seated in his throne, the back of it facing her.

Catra stared silently, testing who would be the first to speak.

“You broke my spy, that was not very nice of you,” he muttered at last.

“Shut up!” Catra snapped, pointing the sword in his direction. “I’ve decided to challenge you for leadership.”

“Oh?” Hordak swiveled his chair around to face her, intertwining his fingers. “So you’ve decided to truly rebel against me then? May I ask what has brought this on?”

“This war is senseless,” Catra continued. “All the Horde does is to burn and destroy everything they touch, what is the purpose behind that when we can use those resources? It’s a waste.”

“And the princesses, the Rebellion,” she sneered. “From what I understand, the Horde are invaders, Etheria never belonged to us in the first place. So why do we fight? What did those princesses ever do to you? We should be working in cooperation...”

“And...and...” Catra’s shoulders shook with rage. “The worst of it all, you’ve taken in young people like me and Adora and manipulated us all for the Horde. To bring pain to this world. But it also brings pain to us. I will not have my children, all those innocents everywhere, live in such a world anymore!”

Finally she glared at Hordak, her eyes meeting his. Her gaze burned with ferocity.

“ **I. Will. End. You.”**

A hushed silence filled the room. Catra stood, still holding out the sword even as it quivered in her hand. Slowly and steadily, Hordak rose from his throne.

“You mewl and yowl, but you have yet to make a single scratch against me,” Hordak spread his arms. “You are afraid of me, it is understandable. But either you strike now or you may lay your sword and I will forgive you for your transgression. It would be a sadness to destroy such a clever person as yourself.”

“You can shove that offer right back up your ass!” Catra hissed. “I’m going to take you down for once and all.”

“She keeps making noise, but does not take action,” Hordak sighed deeply, shaking his head. “Am I to wait all day? Or shall you return to your duties and we can pretend this never happened?”

He was trying to goad her into attacking first. Catra knew. And yet she also knew he could talk forever, so there was no use in trying to incite him. With a heavy and reluctant sigh, she was going have to start first.

With a roar, she leapt at him, claws and sword slicing likewise. Immediately Hordak raised one of his wrists in defense, weapons meeting armor in a shower of sparks. Catra hissed, stepping back and flexing her claws. She’d definitely torn a nail or two by the ache she felt in her index and middle finger, liquid warmth dripping from them.

But the sword of She-ra was untouched, its edge pristine. She gripped the hilt now with both of her hands, circling Hordak.

“Good try, pathetic, but still good attempt,” Hordak observed as he drew a rod object from beneath his cloak. He whipped it out and the rod instantly became a long staff, its tip crackling with malevolent red energy. The Black Garnet!

Catra’s eyes widened. It would be very bad if that thing touched any part of her. She stepped backwards cautiously.

Hordak chuckled evilly, twirling his staff in a full circle with just his fingers. “Nervous? Thankfully for you, I am a very forgiving person. Just give up now and I promise my punishment shall not be too harsh.”

Catra’s ears flattened against her head, snarling. “Never!”

“So be it,” Hordak sighed with disappointment. He charged at her with such quickness unexpected of him that Catra barely got her sword up in time to block. Clang! Hordak did not let up his relentless pursuit, striking his staff out in all directions which she blocked every time. Her arms burned with each impact, her grip threatening to loosen as it became slick with her blood but she held on.

To let go would mean to die.

“How long do you intend to draw out this foolish charade?” Hordak taunted, slashing the tip of his staff at Catra’s face.

“Until one of us lays dead and that’ll be you!” Catra shouted back, deflecting his attack.

As she stepped backwards, her foot slipped and gave out, twisting her ankle. Catra fell to her knee and yowled as Hordak made contact, the hot tip of his staff slicing past her torso, leaving a burning gash on her side.

She fell back on her behind, scrambling away as she held up the sword helplessly.

“Shame,” Hordak mocked, shaking his head as he deliberately slowly walked towards her. “What a shame, I told you but you would not listen and so I must end your existence...a shame...”

“I-I’ll still beat you!” Catra hissed back with a slight whine, her sword shaking as she pointed at him. “S-She-ra! Do something, damn you!”

Hordak laughed with mirth. “That sword will do nothing for you, it only works for those with ties to the legacy behind it.”

He gripped his spear with both hands and raised over his head, the gem tip pointing downwards at Catra. “You are right about one thing though, this ends now.”

_Please She-ra! Adora lent you to me for a reason! I have to believe in you! I need your help!_ Catra mentally pleaded as she braced herself for the attack. She cried out. “A-Adora! For the Honor of Grayskull!”

There was a flash of bright light followed by a howl of pain and a clatter of a dropped object. Catra realized she’d closed her eyes and tentatively opened to see Hordak clutching his face, stumbling. The sword was glowing but she hadn’t been transformed. Yet she could feel an energy within it, whispering and urging.

Now was her chance to land the final mortal blow.

Holding the sword firmly, feeling the sense of a familiar presence helping her, Catra stabbed it forward at Hordak’s vulnerable chest. It struck true.

Hordak gurgled, clawing at the wound as he fell to his knees, dark blue ichor dripping from him. He croaked. “I hope you are prepared for the heavy burden that has been placed upon you now.”

And spoke no more. He fell to his side, a final gasp escaping him as his red eyes dimmed to darkness.

Heart beating fast, Catra withdrew the sword, wiping off the blood with Hordak’s cape.

“And I will wear it proudly and fairly,” she spat back.

After ripping the cloak off him, she limped towards the outside balcony where Hordak once made his announcements. It had stopped raining outside, she observed.

Catra found the station where she could broadcast her voice and visual of her trophy, adjusting the dials to ensure the news would reach as far as the battalion attacking Bright Moon.

“Testing...testing...can you hear me?” Catra spoke softly as it crackled to life, the tv screen overhead clicking on, showing a mirror of herself.

Catra barely recognized herself. Mud and blood alike covered her mane and fur, her shirt and leggings in tatters with a fresh wound still bleeding from a rip in her side. She didn’t even feel it.

Catra cleared her throat, straightening her hair as she stared directly at the camera capturing her image and stood purposefully. In a full, clear voice she spoke. “Cease your fire! This is a direct order from your new Horde leader, Catra!”

She paused so to let the effect of her news sink in and make the troops ponder. “I bet you’re wondering whether this is a joke, well I’m here to tell you it is not. I have overthrown Hordak and assumed my place at the top, here is proof!”

Catra shouted as she held up the cloak, making sure to clearly show the symbol upon it. She held it up for few minutes before lowering it. “You listening now? I sure hope you are because what comes next is very important.”

Now she held the sword skywards in her other hand. “I am calling every single troop to withdraw to the Fright Zone, effective immediately. For the war ends today! Not in violence, but in peace!” Catra declared.

At that very moment, the clouds parted and golden sunlight shined upon her. Dramatic effect. Well that would certainly send an impressive message.

She drove the point of the sword down in front of her, leaning on it. “Well, you heard me. Go home, meet with your friends, party, get laid, whatever gets your rocks off. For me, I am going to my to-be-wife and be there for the birth of my children. Until next time.”

The transmission clicked off.

–

“The troops are retreating! They’re just...leaving! What should we do my queen?”

Angella frowned at the guard who had brought her the news. “Perhaps you could be quiet and give us some privacy, someone is trying to give birth within this room.”

“O-of course...”

The queen shook her head exasperatedly as the guard hurried away then glanced at the closed door where the screaming was coming from. _Oh poor Adora..._ _having babies_ _is never an easy prospect…_

–

Adora gritted her teeth as she clenched at the brass bed frame for support while Perfuma counted the minutes between her contractions. Glimmer watched anxiously as did Bow while massaging an injured hand. He’d foolishly tried to give Adora a supportive hand only to underestimate her power and got his fingers broken for his effort.

“Ok now, time grows short between these contractions,” Perfuma spoke in a soothing voice, rubbing lotion on her hands. “I would like you to mediate, take deep breaths so we can bring your babies to the light of this world with minimal stress-”

“FUCK YOUR HIPPIE TALK!” Adora snapped at her. “THE BABY WILL BE FINE, IT’S ME I’M WORRIED ABOUT! I- AUGHHGHHHHH!!!!”

She broke into another scream as another contraction hit her.

Unperturbed, Perfuma knelt down at the edge of the bed for a better look. She softly gasped. “The dilation has grown, a-and..I can see them! The baby is coming!”

“Ohhh,” Adora cried out. “Where is Catra, I want her here...”

–

Angella was listening at the door when she heard a jumble of spears and shields and hurried chatter from the opposite direction. She turned, frowning as the same guards from before strode towards her. “Did I not tell-?”

“There’s been an update,” one of them uttered nervously. “A Horde soldier tried to push back our forces but we have her in temporary custody right now. Strange thing is...”

“What?”

“She keeps insisting to see Adora, to see the birth of her kids. And what’s more, she was carrying the sword of She-ra and some dirty tattered cape...”

Angella immediately understood. “That is all, bring her and the items before me.”

“My liege…?”

“I assure you, she is of no danger to us,” Angella smiled gently. “And it would be unfair to deny such a momentous occasion which she has a right to.”

The guard bowed and turned on her heels as she made her exit. Few minutes later, Catra walked in, still looking as scraggly as ever, loosely carrying the sword and cloak in each hand. She presented them to Angella.

The taller woman inclined her head in acceptance. “I will hold onto these, they should go to Glimmer to look over for she’s the true leader of this rebellion...and you can discuss peace later, for isn’t there someone you should be seeing to now?”

Catra perked at this. “It’s happening now?”

“Better hurry.”

Catra didn’t waste another second, leaping into the room. Inside, she was greeted by a lovely sight.

A naked and sweat plastered Adora lay in her bed, her golden blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, some of it sticking to her cheek. Of course that beauty was subjective, she was giving birth at the moment. But Catra had never seen a lovelier sight, especially as how the glow from the sunset shined upon the mother of their children.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” was all Catra could utter.

“Ohh…!” Adora gasped when she saw her, the once angry expression on her softening. “You...you made it. D-Did you...”

“Yes,” Catra laughed, practically bouncing to her side. “It’s done, I’ve ended this war, just as I promised.”

“Oh Catra...” Adora started but was cut off by another groan of pain. Catra held her hand, kissing her fingers.

“Push! Push!” Perfuma called out. “I’ve got them, push!”

“Omigosh...” Bow breathed as he watched.

“It’s...a kitten!” Perfuma pulled out a mewling baby, covered in the same tawny gold fur the color of their mother’s hair. “And a big one too!”

“Oh Adora!” Catra exclaimed. “It’s really happening!”

“Glimmer, you take them,” Perfuma carefully handed the cub to her whom then placed them in a nearby crib with blankets. “We’ll hand the – hm – kittens to you when Adora’s done.”

“Ah right,” Adora sighed unhappily.

More to come.

Few minutes passed before Perfuma pulled out another kitten-child, this one covered in dark brown fur with mottled stripes. Once again they were placed in the same bassinet as their sibling. Then another, this one with signs of faded chocolate points that would darken with time.

The fourth baby came with a complication. Perfuma pulled out a tiny calico kitten, an expression of grim concern on her face.

“W-what’s wrong?” Catra whispered, leaning in for a better look.

“It’s a runt,” Perfuma held them out to Catra. “And...they’re not breathing.”

Catra’s heart leaped into her throat, beating hard. She hissed under her breath so to not alarm Adora who was slightly out of it. “No! Give them to me, I’m going to try something.”

She gingerly took the small calico in her hand, placing an ear against their body. They were still warm, she could perceive the faintest of a heart beat. They were alive! Barely, they needed assistance for that first breath of air. Somehow Catra knew what to do.

She licked the kitten’s face and muzzle, cleaning off the remnants of birth. Then she began to gently massage their back. An agonizing minute passed before the cub reacted, crying out. Catra chirruped excitedly, nuzzling them in reassurance. “Oh...”

“What is it?” Adora called out in delirium. “What happened? Is something wrong?”

“No,” Catra held out the kitten so Adora could see them as well. “They’re perfectly fine, you now have four beautiful cubs-”

“Five, actually,” Perfuma informed, holding up a jet black kitten with white patches. “While you were saving that one, I pulled out another.”

“Oh my fuck,” Adora whined. “Just HOW many are there in me?”

In total, there were six, the last being a kitten that seemed fluffier than the rest with pale flame-orange points.

Catra helped Perfuma clean up the aftermath while Bow and Glimmer excused them with congratulations. Adora rested at last, a protective arm around her litter. Catra hated to leave them for even a second, adoring the sight of her peaceful smile. But man did she really need a shower.

So Catra quickly washed up then returned to find Adora now nursing two of the kittens, the big gold one and the calico.

“Oh Catra,” she sighed as her lover hopped up onto the bed, lying down on the other side. “How am I possibly supposed to feed them all? I’ve only got one pair of boobs.”

She gestured at how the dark tabby kitten was attempting to push away their sibling with little success and how she held the other nursing cub out of reach so its meal would not be stolen away.

“But oh gosh, they are so tiny and adorable, who’d have guessed we made this bunch?”

Catra couldn’t agree more, tilting her head. The kittens’ eyes and ears were still closed, none of them had what Catra considered manes grown in yet. And all of them hosted triangle shaped tails that would grow into sleek long ones like hers someday save the black one which had a short bobtail.

Then her gaze met Adora’s who looked at her with such adoration, Catra felt her cheeks grow hot.

“...What are you looking at?” She shyly avoided her eyes.

“Oh just how proud I am of you and how much I love you,” Adora giggled.

“Pff, gay,” was all Catra gave in response.

“Dork,” Adora shook her head with breathy laughter. “Oh, I really do love you.”

Catra blushed redder but purred still, headbutting her gently. “And I love you too.”

They enjoyed each other’s head touch in silence, then Catra withdrew. “I have good news.”

“Yea?”

“I’m gonna marry you,” Catra sighed, nuzzling Adora’s nose.

“Damn, about time,” she smiled in return.

“And I discovered something while I was cleaning up...” Catra added.

“Oh?”

“I’ll be able to help feed those kittens with you it seems,” she lifted her tank top, exposing all her six teats full with lactation. “Apparently, it’s some sort of sympathy nursing thing. Hormones, eh?”

“Oh Catra...” Adora sighed. “That’s so gross.”

Catra snorted as she laid down beside her, helping guide the remaining hungry cubs towards her where they began nursing immediately.

Purring, she took Adora’s chin in her hand and kissed her lips. Pulling away, she gave her a warm smile. “Here’s to a good future.”

“Yes, a future of hope,” Adora agreed.

They held each other’s hand as they kissed once more into the night.


End file.
